A Visit to the Maid Cafe
by mellowcellogirl
Summary: L, to satisfy for his love of sweets, decided to spend some time at Maid Latte. There is some Misaki x Usui parts, but most of it is about L. I hope you enjoy reading!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Maid-Sama!, though if I did, I'd be thrilled.**

As always, L was craving for some sweets. He and the investigation team had gone to Seika High School to investigate possible suspects for Kira. The time was about four o'clock in the afternoon, and the rest of the police officers were still interrogating a few suspicious students. L snuck out and took the bus to the nearest café: Maid Latte.

When he opened the door, L was greeted by a stunning maid. She had medium layered black hair with long bangs, and was wearing a maid uniform. "Welcome back master!" Misaki greeted the detective with warmth. "Please have a seat right here." She led him to a small round table for two, though L was by himself, and handed him a menu. "Take as much time as you need," Misaki quickly flashed a genuine smile before heading off back to the kitchen, where she meets Usui.

"Well Misa-chan," the blond pointed out, "you seemed cheerful to that man today."

Misaki's face turned blue. "S-so you were watching me from that far away?"

Usui then pinned her to a wall. "I am a perverted alien stalker am I?" he whispered, his hot breath tickling Misaki's ear. The girl vehemently pushed him away, her face bright red. "I've got to go back to work," she stated flatly.

Meanwhile, sitting at a table next to a window, L decided what he wanted to indulge on. He waited for five minutes. No maid came out to serve him. Then, another five minutes went by. There was still no service. L started to get annoyed and distraught, since he had to get back on working on the Kira case soon. Suddenly, the same maid that greeted him appeared right before his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the wait, Master," Misaki apologized. "What can I get for you?" She took out a pen and a notepad.

"I forgive you," L said, "Since you must be extremely busy running around in this café, judging by the shade of red on your face and the amount of sweat you're excreting."

(Now imagine Misaki's facial expression)

"Anyways," L continued, "I would like to have English tea along with a full pot of sugar cubes, a strawberry shortcake, a deluxe triple-decker ice cream sundae, a bowl of fresh fruit—please do not skimp on the glazing, a plate of marshmallows with hot fudge, oh and a traditional cheesecake. That is all."

Misaki, furiously writing down his order announced, "Are you sure you can finish all that food? There is a punishment for-"

"Yes," L immediately retorted.

The maid went back to the kitchen to give Usui L's order.

"That is a lot of sweets," Usui's eyes widened as he prepared the viands.

"Whatever," Misaki muttered.

She came out to the eating area with a tray full of sweet food. When L saw the maid carrying his source of energy, he was very delighted.

"Here you go," Misaki said as she placed everything on the table. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you," L breathed as he was looking at the scrumptious food he was about to devour. Licking his lips, L began to eat.

In the kitchen, Usui asked an interesting question to Misaki, "How would you describe the man you're serving?"

"What kind of a question is that?!" Misaki responded. Of course Usui was known for being ridiculous. That perverted alien.

"Just answer it," Usui said gently as his green eyes locked with Misaki's brown ones.

Misaki blushed, broke eye contact and finally answered, "Hmm, that person is-"

The maid was cut off by the sudden commotion in the café. She ran out to see that a bunch of official looking men surrounded the table of the new customer she was serving.

"Ryuzaki!" Light exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Chief Yagami demanded an answer.

"Why are you here?" Aizawa asked.

"Uh…" Ide did not know what to say.

"Can I have some cake?!" Matsuda queried unusually gleefully.

L cleared his throat. "I am just about done here. The reason why I decided to have a snack at this café is because we were not getting anything done at the high school, and I was getting extremely ravenous. And no, Matsui, there isn't any cake left. Excuse me Miss; may I please have the bill?"

Misaki went over to the crowded table, and L paid for his meal. "Keep the change," he said. For the first in a long time, L smiled genuinely. Of course that made Misaki blush, and Usui, who was again watching from the kitchen, somewhat skeptical of L. The investigation team left, and Misaki and Usui were just about done with their shifts.


End file.
